Seek Out Henry
Remember this was your choice,this better be good as you think Sam is smart Plot Gattteline:Lets go seek out Henry Ralph:Seriously? Gatte you have never listened to me and your not even listening now! Gatteline:Ralph can you please calm down?We have important business to do Sam:Are you guys done? Gatteline:Yeah,Lets go seek out Henry At the town Sam:soooo, Henry might be up in that tower look at all the things these are incredible Gatteline:ikr,These machines are absolutely incredible,we must use those to get there Sam:We dont have bucks enough to buy these,These take serious time and power to make Gatteline:I guess we have to go up the tower by building something but the door is closed we need someway to open it Sam:Oh,I know we must look for an electric lever Gatteline:But who will put all the wires? Sam:True Gatteline:Maybe any of these guys Sam:I guess so Gatteline:Lets talk to these citizens see what they got Sam:Alright,I am on the look out Gatteline talking to some strange person Gatteline:Hello,There *Unknown Person*:Hi my name is Katie i work for the Mighty Henry Gatteline:Oh ok,Well nice to meet you katie,Can we go in there? Katie:I am sorry he doesn't let me in anytime what are you guys upto anyway? Gatteline:Actually, we were up to to save the world from the dragon Katie:Oh dear, You sound so serious! Ok! to get to the tower ill give you a electric lever ill connect it when you have placed it okay? Now find some materials and let me know Talking to sam Gatteline:Woo,Bro finally someone helped us Sam:Yeah, it's nice someone helped us bro we must go find some materials now Gatteline:On it Gatteline goes finds some materials to build Gatteline:Ok,We're ready to build\ Sam:Perfect go get the lever Katie:Okay,Here is your lever Gatteline:Lets go,Sam After building up Gatteline:OH GEEZ,this is so scary Sam:Can you please shut up? Gatteline:Fine,You dont like to talk Sam:Now dont say another word again After placing the lever Gatteline:Katie,Its done Katie:Ok,ill fix it After fixing Gatteline:Is it done now? Katie:Yeah,It is Gatteline:lets go in Katie:Bye Gatteline:Bye At in Henry:Oh my gosh,I have to make this machine right Gatteline:Oh,Hello Henry:Oh!,who are you,why are you here Gateline:We're on misson to save the world Henry:Ok,I believe you Let's go but can you help me a little bit first Gatteline:Sure After Helping Gatteline:wooo, I am tired is it done? Henry:Indeed it is,Lets go At the home of Lee Gatteline:hello,Anyone there Lee:Gatte! youre back! with my brother! Henry:Lee! Lee:Henry! The two hugged Lee:Ok,Enough relationship talk lets go focus on stopping this dragon Henry:Right,Umm wait why is he here? Lee:Ummm,Why do you hate his habits still? Henry:He is a fool alright,He always plays pranks on me keeps talking about chickens and blows up things i still dont like his habits Lee:oh okay,well lets just focus Gatteline:Why is Hardy here? Lee:This Ralph is crazy,He just begged me to go on an adventure I sent lewis for this now Lewis is back fine he is resting right now Gatteline:A seperate adventure without me Fantastic! Lee:Yeah,Ok lets just focus on stoppping this Hardy:Hey dude,Who are you this is Ralph He is so cool Gatteline:Ummm okay Hardy:Why did u bring the ultra smartish person with you? I mean he is my brother but still he is a jerk Gatteline:We are not focused on these things right now Hardy Hardy:Right Gattelie:Ok,Then This Ends now another choice will arrive soon